She's our man
by SSLuna
Summary: my version of she's the man. Viola finds herself living with duke, taking sebastians place at Illyria. As things start to get hard and pulling them closer together they realize how much they need each other. I'm not exactly good at summary's but here itis
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not owe anything.I'm just doing this for fun.Hope you all enjoy!!**

**Chapter 1**

"Viola! Wake up, sweetie!"

"Ugh, what is it mom?! Look I'm tired and for once I would appreciate it if let you let me sleep."

"I know, but I need you to come with me to the debutante ball rehersal with me.your in it remember?"She asked nervously.

"What?!"My head shot up with a half scream.

"he he... well I forgot to tell you, I guess"She offered swallowing hard.

"You FORGOT to tell me? Did it ever cross your mind that I might back down and say no? I was't even going to go in the first place!

"Look,you either go and be in it. Or no Justin."She said in the most motherly-like voice she had.

"he he...well, you see mother I already broke up with Justin." I said with a evil smirk on my face.

"What?!"Now it was my mom that was almost sceaming.

"Yep.."

"Look Viola, I don't want to argue. Just work with me, for today?"She asked in a pleading voice.

"Fine, I'll go but I won't get three feet close to the stage. Alright?"

"Fine." She said softly."Just get ready before 30 minutes pass."She said closing the door after her.

While she was out I slipped some jeans a shirt, and a sweater,plus a baseball cap.When I was done with the clothes sebastian called.

"Hey Viola,I might have a surprise for you so don't get yourself out of breath cause you might just faint." And with that he hung up.

"Sebastian...SEBASTIAN!! he hung up." I said out loud, dumbstruct.

"Viola! Time up."

That was fast I thought.how could I take so long wandering on sebastian's call.

At the rehersals

wow,I thought. Just got here and mom's gone,out of sight.Then the phone started to ring, which startled me.Sebastian,read the caller ID. So I answered hoping to know what my so "surprise" was.

"Hey, sabastian. I'm full of breath so tell me."

"Okay, well your coming to Illyria!"

"What?! Sorry I go to cornwall, remember?"

"For now, because their closing cornwall, I'm going to a music school in London, and soon their opening a new school, WORSE than cornwall and illyria is packed so I'm going to suggest you taking my place in school at Illyria.Okay?"

"hold on, wait. You mean I'm taking YOUR place while your in london?'

"No..well sort of like that. I'm going to learn music in London,you take my spot, classes, and even my roomate."

"Wait, is't that forbidden? Sleeping in the same room with the opposite sex?

"Not anymore, since cornwall's students are going to be staying at Illyria the rooms are going to be jammed packed and even both girls and boys are going to be sleeping at the same place."

"What if I don't go?"

"You stay back."sebastian answered flatly.

"And if I go?"

"You have the time of your life, with my roomate, Duke orsinio. Oh and by the way he's captian of the soccer team so you two will be getting along."

"And I also will have to be sleeping with a whole bunch of people?"

"No, since he's captian of the soccer team he get's the honor to keep himself and another person in the room."

"And he's okay with me coming?"

"I already talked to him, he said it's fine."

"I guess so, sebastian. Call you later, bye"

"Think about it. Bye."

What am I going to do, I thought. Alot! Am I going to say yes????

**Note from the author: Hey guys!! tell me what you think, to me it's really important. Oh and sorry for any mispellings.I'll try to upload fast.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:Don't won anything though I wish I did... anyways, have fun!**

**Chapter 2**

That whole day I was thinking about what Sebastian had said. It repeated itself over and over in my head... "What am I going to do?" to that I knew the answer, yes. Because if I did't I would stay back, and up to what I knew **THAT **was't going to happen... so why make a big deal about the roomate? By far, I knew I could consider myself another boy, and we both **LOVE **soccer. This should be fun! But then again I remembered that when he had made Justin cry, not that I noticed too much but... he's hot! "Not okay" I know that this is going to be weird. The only boy I slept close to was Sebastian the only people I really slept with were my best buds, Kia and Yvonne. But sleeping and practically living with a boy I don't even know is different, way different. I think I have to clear my mind...

**At the soccer field **

I decided to clear my mind, so I went to kick the soccer ball around for a little while. I was trying hard to focus and forget the situation that I had at hands. But anyways, I loved it here on the field. I know, to some people is just green all around, but for me, I consider this MY real stage. Not any Junior League and Debutante ball.I clearly had my mind off in La La land because I did't otice Justin coming in from the side of the field. As soon as he seen me he snatched up my ball so I went up to him and was going to take it back...

"Where do you think your going Viola?" He asked with a sneer.

"Oh, don't worry Justin, that's not your problem, and for once get your cry baby self out of my life!"I said as I flashed him a teasing smile.

"What?! Listen..."He said and before I knew he had his hands around me and was choking me.

"I don't want you to ever talk about that agian undestand?"By now I was REALLY gasping for air.

"Let go!" I said weakly.

"Aaawwww, you want me to let you go? Look your brother better not find out or... You'll be sorry." I was now turning almost purple. But he let go, slapped me and left. I stared into thin air, sobbing quietly until my phone started ringing.

It was Sebastian.I answered trying to hide the sobbing, but still he noticed.

"Vi, you alright there?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said in the most calmest voice I could find within me. Sebastian still could tell that I was troubled so...

"I need you to come over today, and stay the last couple of days that I'm here."

"Yeah, sure I'll be over in a while." I was so shoked with what had happened that I just answered the thing that got me the fastest out of the conversation.

"I talked to mom, she said it's fine, but that she wanted you to hurry and go fast beacause Justin was waiting for you he wants to have a talk and hook back up with you."Justin..." I was horryfied at the name.

"Okay, bye."

"See you later, Vi."

I waited until the call was finished, to then call the cab. As I rode over the front of my house I seen Justin's car, just then I was about to order the driver to speed up but that would be acting like a baby. When I got there it felt different, better at Illyria. Just thinking about coming to this school sort of cheered me up again.

"Now where is my brother...

"So Sebastian, I heard that your sister is coming any reason in special?"

"Yeah, there is I was talking to her over the phone and she sounded like she was crying, well sobbing and that's not good. You know Duke I really trust you and I want you to take care of her. I mean it! Your captain of the soccer team, kick somebody's ass if you have to!"

"Yeah, okay anyways talking about practice I got to go and play a little because there's no practice for today. All the incoming students that are staying here are meeting in the field so I'm going to go and practice for a while."

"Alright, see ya later."

Ater a little exploration around Illyria she found her brother's room. So my brother lives here? Not that bad. Then all of sudden her brother's proposition came in to her mind again. I'm going to live here! With his roomate?! I smirk came to my face. Then I knocked on the door. Sebastian jumped off his bed and opened the door, He almost jumped when he seen her. Her sweater was covering all of her neck and her hair was at the side of her face.

"Viola?"

"Hi, bro!"

"What happened to you!?" She Jumped at his question.

"Nothing" She answered innocently as she made her way into the room.

"Oh my god!" She practically screamed.

"What! Vi?"He asked truly worried.

"Look at all the posters!" She said gawking at them.

She sat down on her brother's bed as it all came back to her. Her head was low with sadness.

"You okay, Vi? He asked again.

Just about when she was going to answer, Duke and his friends came in the room. She was truly amazed by how good Duke looked, especially with his shirt off. He looked way better than she thought he looked.

"See you later!" He called to his friends.

"Look vi this is Duke, Duke this is my sister Viola." Viola just stared at his body than at him.

"Hi, nice to meet you." He noticed Viola and he put his shirt on.

"Same here." She offered quietly.

"Now tell me Vi, what happened?"

"I can't tell YOU."

"Look, Vi" He said without mercy. "you want something to eat?"She nodded lightly.

"I'm going to the cafeteria, Duke watch her!"

"Uh... sure...why not?" He said as Sebastian closed the door. He stood in front of Viola and said.

"What was he talking about?"

"I don't know." She offered.

"I do, let me see." He started to unzip her sweater, until it was gone comepletely. Then he noticed the HUGE marks that Justin had left on her neck. He traced them lightly, so light that Viola was surprised by how gentle he was. Then he tilted her head to get a better look, and that's when he found the mark of the slap.

"Who did this?!"

"Please don't tell my brother!"

"Why not?"He's your brother! I wont tell HIM but you need to tell me."

"You would't know.."

"Just tell me who it was!" She was startled, but he was worried, really worried.

"Fine, it was my ex, Justin."

"Drayton?!" He was almost yelling.

"Yes.."She said nervously.

"This is't going to stay like this..." He said

**A/N:So, how did you like it? I want to give thanks to two reviewers, one of them told me how to make it better, and the other one inspired to keep me going. Thanks! However that does't mean I don't want more reviews...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything. Just doing this for fun. **

**A/N:Thanks to everybody for the advices and reviews. Like I said before this may have some serious mispellings, and hey! This is my first story, so don't take it hard on me. I'm glad that some of you like the story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

"What are you going to do?!" Viola asked suddenly.

"I'm going to give drayton what he was deserving from a long time ago!" Duke said as he got up and started walking to the door.

"No!" Viola got up and started to chase after Duke.

"Why not?" He turned around so swiftly that he took Viola by surprise, She flinched, not expecting it. Duke noticed so...

"Are you scared of me? Because if you are you don't have to be, I would never put a hand of you. I'm not that type of jerk." Duke explained softly.

"You aren't, I mean you would't?"

"No." There was a long pause between them.

"So... what are you going to do about the marks?" Duke started.

"I don't know, do you have an idea?" Duke shook his head. He went and sat down on the bench.

"What are you doing?" Viola asked, and went over to sit down with him.

"I'm thinking! What should we do?"

"Hey, where did you buy those?" Viola said pointing at the posters.

"That's it!"

"Where?" Viola asked confused.

"I know what were going to do! Let's see if we can buy something to put on it."

"Like what?" Viola asked.

"We'll see when we get there."

"Wait! We have to call the cab."

"Who said anything about cab's?" Duke said with a smirk.

"You have a car?" Viola asked.

"No, now stop asking so many questions and come along." Duke headed to the door and waited for Viola so he locked the door after them. As they made their way through the crowded dorm-room hallway, things were flying everywere! There was a football headed strait to Viola, and Duke caught it before it hit Viola, throwing it back at the person who threw it.

"Wait is't it this way?" Asked viola as they made their way through the school.

"Who's the one that goes to this school?" Duke asked teasingly.

"You." Viola said sighing

"So, where are you going to take me?

"Pharmacy, that's where you're supposed to go when you need some sort of medicine, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose. When they reached the parking lot Viola saw a motorcycle sitting there and she ran and climbed on.

"Hey, you know who own's this beauty?" Viola said taping the motorcycle lightly. Duke nodded.

"You think he'll have a problem if we take it for a ride?" Viola asked.

"I think it's the only choice we have." He said flashing her the keys.

"It's yours?!" Viola said shrieking. Duke nodded again.

"Can I drive it?" Viola asked full of hope.

"Absolutely...NOT! Are you nuts?" Duke said half laughing. Don't get upset it's all in good humor, but still these things can get out of control if you don't know how to use it. The ride to the pharmacy was pleasant for both Duke and Viola. Duke liked the way Viola held him, as if he were her only hope. And Viola liked to stay close to Duke, and the smell of his cologne, She felt so secure with him.

"We're here." Said Duke as they got off the motorcycle. Once they got inside Duke went to the counter to see if they had something that would help. Viola decided to wonder off, to the sports section. As she seen the soccer balls she remembered what had happened between Justin and her.

"Justin the Jackass." Viola chuckled. Then she heard someone come up behind her.

"Hello Viola, remember me?" As soon as she heard that voice she dropped the soccer ball she was holding and it rolled away. Right after she heard that voice two people came and held her down. She was terrified.

"Well in case you don't remember me, I'm Justin your boyfriend." He said as he stood in front of her while his buds held her down so she would't run away.

"Ex, ex-boyfriend. You and me have nothing to do anymore."

"Look, you do what I tell you." He said as he slaped the same spot he did before. Viola cried in pain, and before she new it she was wishing Duke was there, with her. Duke was waiting at the counter for the medicine which they were looking for. Then a soccer ball rolled to his feet. He looked at the monitor where it showed what was going on in the hallways. He then saw Viola getting slapped, and did't wait to get there and kick some ass. When he got there...

"Get your hands off her, Dayton!" He ordered.

"And if I don't what will you do? Huh, orsino? Duke did't wait and tackled Justin. As soon as he was on top of him he started to punch him, badly. Justin buds noticed he was getting beaten, alot. They got Duke off Justin and held Duke down so Justin could attack him. Viola noticed what was going on so she went to get help because Justin was taking a while to get himself back together. She ran down the aisles until she reached the first aid section where there was a group of boys, about her age. She hoped that they knew Duke and would help him.

"Help! Please I need you to help! Viola could't remember his name so...

"Their beating up the captian of Illyria's soccer team!

"What?! Their beating up Duke?" They all asked at the same time.

"Yes!"

"Who? Where?!"

"This way." Viola said. And all the boys followed her.

When they got there Justin had punched Duke, in the stomach. When all the boys saw him they ran to Justin's buds and knocked THEM out.

"Don't EVER mess with our captain, you..." While they teached Justin and his buds a lesson Duke rested on Violas lap.

"Why did you do that? You could of gotten killed!"

"But I did't I'm alive!"

"Still, you did't have to do that."

"Don't worry I had my reasons..."

**A/N: So did you like it??? Again sorry for any mispellings and thanks for the reviews I would still like more...**


	4. Plan B

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything, Just my Ideas. Special thanks to Chatterbox357! Again sorry for mispellings. Hope you enjoy!!**

**Chapter 4**

"I don't have to answer all of your questions, right?" Duke asked, getting up. Viola nodded.

"We should get back, It's going to get late soon." Duke said walking over to the counter as the workers in the pharmacy dragged out Justin and his pals.

"What?! You are crazy! It's not even four! We are NOT late. Viola insisted

"Look Sebastian can get there any moment, I'm sure you don't want him to notice we were out and to start a trivia session." Duke insisted paying at the counter. Seeing how hungry she was he...

"We only have time to go and grab something over at Cesario's." When she heard that her eyes lit up.

"Okay, fine... But hurry I'm starving!!" She said as she ran across the parking lot. As they rode to Cesario's Viola found a sign that guided you to a nearby beach.

"Wait, there's a beach here?!" Viola asked confused, but exited.

"Yes, it's a really nice beach. You should really see it." Duke said.

"Yeah, I know all beaches are beautiful."

"Like you?" Asked Duke. While Viola looked at him, stunned.

"You, know I can be a great poet, too. You see, I think your more beautiful than all the beaches combined..." He said as the reached the parking lot at Cesario's and got off standing in front of Viola while she was still seated, stunned.

"You are more beautiful and valeuble than all the jewels in the world combined..." Now he was leaning into Viola, ALOT he noticed what was going to happen so...

"To me you worth more than Beckham's set of lucky soccer balls combined..." At that Viola burst out laughing, really taken off-guard.

"Aaaahhhh, I can make you do anything, see?" As Duke said that they heard a voice in the distance...

"I'm starving!" Viola and Duke both heard at the same time.

"That's Sebastain! What are we going to do?!"

"Wait! Let's pretend we are not us."

"How are we going to do that?!"

"Well, we'll have to pretend that we're a random couple kissing."

"Kissing?!" While she said that Duke dug in the motorcycle and found one of those jackets that usually jocks wear.. It read orsino on the back.

"Are you crazy we'll get caught! It has your name on it!

"YOU are going to wear this, not me. You stay in the motorcycle while I cover you with my body, and You wear the jacket, don't worry it only says orsino, and that's on the back."

"Hold on, why are we hiding from Sebastian again?"

""Because, YOU don't want him to know about what Justin did to you, right?"

"Yeah.." Viola said sadly. As she finished saying that Duke started to lean into her. Were they really going to kiss?

"Duke, do we HAVE to kiss?" Viola felt that if they kissed now their relationship would be akward later on, she did't want that to happen.

"No... just make it look like we are." He whispered as Sebastian got closer and closer to them and the restaurant. Sebastian did't notice at all he passed right by them and continued to the restaurant. As he entered the restaurant both Duke and Viola let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close!" Said Duke.

"I konw, now we can't go back in there and I'm starving!" Said Viola.

"Is there any other restaurant around here?" asked Viola.

"Not anywhere close..." Duke really had an solution for this one.

"Say it, orsino."

"Alright but it's going to be a surprise, so i'll have to make sure you don't see where I'm going."

"Fine." Anwered Viola. Duke covered her eyes and made sure she had no clue where he was going.

As they rode in the motorcycle and got closer to that place Viola smelled salty air and in the distance she heard waves.

"We're here." Said Duke as he took off the blind fold that Viola had on. When Viola saw where she was, she was mesmerized. He took her to a barbecue place at the beach, just as the sun was setting and the breeze was perfect the salty air just right, the sun in the horizon and clouds all aroun it.

"Oh, god...it's beautiful!" Viola said as she jumped and gave Duke a hug which he returned. When Viola realized what was happening she let go, which she REALLY did't want to.

"Come on." He said pulling her hand. Duke picked a seat that was facing directly and the relaxing beach, which was't too far from the restaurant. When the food was ready they both chopped away. By the time they were done they were both stuffed.

"Let's take a walk." Suggested Viola.

"Okay" Duke said without protest. On their way down, which was wonderful. But Viola Duke wanted to start a conversation.

"So..Why did you break up with him?" Duke did't really know why he was asking but he wanted to konw. Viola was't expecting the question, but she answered anyways.

"Because...he was a jackass..no, he IS a jackass. He just was't worth my time."

"Just like all the boys?"

"No, I just realized that all the boys are not the same." Viola said mainly directing the comment to Duke, who knew that she was talking to him.

"I'm glad you think that way. Because I thought you'd never said anything daring, or at least close to it." Duke teased.

"Oh really? I'll do more than that! I wont say something, I'll DO something daring!"

"Like what?" Asked Duke, truly amused.

"Watch." Was all Viola said. She started to run towars shore, then she slipped her shoes off.. and dived in the water. When she got to the surface she found Duke looking around for her, also in the water.

"Are you crazy?! The water is freezing at this time!" Duke yelled over the waves, While Viola was laughing like she just heard the funniest joke.

"Let's get back to the dorms.." Duke said pulling Viola out of the waves

"I'm cold!" Viola said through chattering teeth.

"I told you that was crazy!" Duke felt sorry for her so he pulled out his jacket and handed it to her. Viola thanked him and climbed on the motorcycle. The ride back home was quiet, since they were both really tired. Once they got there Viola decided she was going to take a shower so...

"I'm gonna go take a shower, okay Duke?"

"Sure, but don't take to long, come here before is curphew time, or don't get caught." Duke said half drifting into sleep. Viola nodded in response Once she got outside she realized she did't know where the showers were but she did't want to bother Duke, who was probably sleeping. I better find the showers before it's curphew time, Viola thought. Once she found the showers...

"Hey punk the boy showers are the other way!" Shouted a boy that Viola hoped was't Justin. But the bad thing was that it was Justin...not alone but with his little pals. Duke woke up to the chaos that was going on outside, then he realized that he was't paying attention and let viola go on alone. He jumped off the bench and ran to the door.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update! Hope you guys like the chapter and sorry for any typos and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, god, do you have to do this all the time? Anyways enjoy and thanks for all the reviews. Please remember that I'm trying to make this story good so I might take a while with uploading, but not to worry I won't take forever!**

Duke ran down the hallways not knowing where to look. He remembered that Viola said she was going to the showers, but he also remembered that she had no idea of where she was. Something told him to try the showers, but was it possible that she was there already?

"What do you want loser?" Viola answered to Justin and his friends who looked surprised. Justin walked up to her and turned her around, so that she was facing him.

"I don't want anything, you do." Justin said looking confident.

"I don't think I do, I mean what would I want from you? I would't even put ice on those black eyes!" Viola teased Justin, who looked really pissed off.

"Look you.." Justin said as he stepped closer, getting in her face.

"What?!" Viola snapped at him. Justin was surprised because last time he seen her she was terrified and now...

"What are you going to do with me? Huh? You can't put a hand on me while were here because there's people all around us and if one of them seen you doing something wrong, YOU are going to regret it!" Viola spat back at him.

Meanwhile Duke ran across the hallways, still looking for Viola. He did't evenm know her name! He just knew it sounded like...violin? On his way to the showers, Malcom got in his way.

"Where are you going, orsino?"

"Nothing of your interest, in other words...not your problem!" Duke said trying to get past him. But he got in the way, again.

"Look Malcom...you already got in my way, and I ignored it. But you better get out of my sight or I'll kick your ass!" Duke closed his eyes, trying to calm down and wishing he just dissapeared. When he opened them, he was gone.

"Look Viola, Orsino is't here to protect you, so why do you feel so calm." Justin said trying to talk some fear into her. But as soon as she heard his name, she felt a rush of exitement run through her.

"I don't need him to walk away from you!" And with that she headed towards the dorms. As she was rushing through the crowds she bumped into Duke who was practically running.

"I...I'm so sorry I have to go find my girl, I mean-"

"Girlfriend?" Viola said hoping he actually said yes.

"Yeah..Imean NO!" Although when he had said yes by mistake, a smile came to his face.

"Well, I'm right here!" Viola said getting his attention. And when she did, he blushed making it very clear that he was ashamed of what he said. Duke kept asking Viola if she was okay, because when he found Viola he had seen Justin rounding up the area.

"For the last time, I'm fine!" Viola kept saying until he understood, that she was really, fine. Viola was ahead of Duke headnig to the dorms and she stumbled, but just in time two strong arms cought her.

"Hey you want to go somewhere?" Duke asked gathering up some nerve.

"Like where? We just came from the beach."

"Or we can watch a movie...in the dorm." Viola said, thinking that he got the wrong idea. Once they got to the dorm, Duke started looking through the movies.

"Want to watch Aeon Flux?" Duke asked over his shoulder.

"Sure, what's it about?" Viola asked, curious.

"You'll see...it's really good." Duke said slipping the movie in to the DVD player.

Duke and Viola sat on the couch, Viola was squashed next to Duke, actually she was comfortably snuggled with something that made her very happy. Halfway through the movieshe was falling asleep, not that it was boring it was just that she was dying for some sleep. She was half asleep, but noticing most that hapened around her. Duke thought she was asleep...

"Poor thing...she's really tired." Duke said brushing her off him an getting up. Viola thought that he was going to leave her, when two strong arms carried her away and placed her on a soft comfortable bed. She noticed it was his bed because it smelled alot like his colonge. She started to stir and opened her eyes to see where Duke was. She found him trying to sleep on the sofa, probably thinking that Sebastian would get angry if he found her sleeping on his bed. About ten minutes later she found him asleep. Getting up to dial Sebastian's number she cuaght Duke sleeping peacefuly and by just looking at him, she lost her breath. Again she got back to dialing the numbers.

"Hello?" Answered Sebastian, from a VERY lousy place.

"Where are you?" Viola questioned.

"And WHEN are you coming over?!"

"I'm sorry but I probably won't make it today...last minute deals." Sebastian replied simply.

"Are you at a club?"

"Um...maybe." Sebastian said nervously.

"You know what just stay...we'll be fine."

"Duke is there, right..let me talk to him."

"No! He's sleeping..and I'm tired so I'll call you tomorrow." She said and hung up. She walked over to Duke to wake him and take him to the free bed.

"Duke...Duke.." He started to stir. She kneeled in front of him..

"Duke..Du-" She almost screamed when he rolled over, asleep and fell off the couch and unto her. He was up by the time he hit the floor. The position they were in looked just like a movie, he was't wearing any shirt. Viola's arms were to both sides of her hea, so it looked like Duke was pinning her down. His legs were tangled with hers. And his lips hovering only a few inches from hers. The movie was still playing. There was a loud exposion in the movie that made Viola jump, the first thing that made contact with her were Duke's lips. Her mind was racing, she had no idea of what would happen next. They probably kissed for minutes, but to Viola it felt like some mere seconds had just passed by..

"S..Se..Sebastian called, to say he is't staying." Viola managed to explain. Duke nodded, got to his feet and held out his arm for her to get up as well.

"Okay, so I'll guess I'll take his bed?" Duke said, noticing that Viola had made herself very comfortable on his bed. Viola nodded in return. They walked towards the each of their beds and sat down tossed and turned and realised that they weren't tired at all.

"I'm not tired" Viola protested. Feeling odd, but she just COULD NOT mention their kiss.

"Neither am I" Duke answered, he looked normal, like nothing had happened, but inside he felt the exact opposite.

"Is there anything we can do here?" Viola asked.

"Not really, well at least not at this time...it's almost midnight." Duke answered.

"How about if we go into town?" Viola asked excitedly.


	6. Happy holidays : D

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with She's the man, but I wish I did.**

"Town?!" Duke asked, surprised.

"Yes! There must be something to do over there, right?" Viola asked full of hope.

"Well, remember this is a VERY small place... I don't know..." Duke said confused.

"Please? We can always come back, just can we go check?"

"Okay, and what do you think we are going to do over there?" Duke asked.

"I don't know, we can go to the movies, right?"

"IF there were movies we could of went...but here there are no theaters." Duke said, and Viola gave him a weird look, like 'no movies!?'

"No movies!...BUT there is a bolling alley, at this time it should be full of people." Duke said, trying to make it up to her.

"But it's midnight, is't everybody sleeping?" Viola asked confused.

"Have you ever heard of 'glow in the dark alleys?' I don't think you have..."

"I heard of them but I've never been to them..." Viola answered.

"I did't think you did, really. If you want...we can invite the guys, in the soccer team and you can meet them." Duke offered.

"Why would I want to meet them?" Viola asked Duke, suspecting he was up to something.

"Well, aren't you joining the soccer team? That's why you came to Illyria, right? Look, I already...I already set you up with the team, okay?" Duke confesed.

"You...you what?!" Viola asked surprised.

"Yeah! Just like you heard, you belong to Illyria, the soccer team! Look, your brother told me about your team getting cut...I thought I could try and make a little better for you-" Duke stoped in mid sentence when Viola threw her arms around him kissed him on the cheek, VERY close to the mouth. Viola was so happy...that Duke, DUKE tried to make her feel a little more comfortable, now that she had broken up with Justin, get her team cut, her brother going away...She could't resist it, she HAD to kiss him...the kiss on the cheek was't enough,she wanted more and so she went for the mouth.

The kiss started off tender and sweet, but turned passionate...a couple of seconds later their hands were everywhere, Duke was holding Viola by the waist, not hard but protective. In turn, Viola had one hand around Duke's neck and the other was brushing his short hair. They had to stop, when air became an issue. They rested their foreheads together, breathing heavily.

"Um..is...is this some kind of 'Thank you'?" Duke asked Viola, only inches away from her face.

"Uh, yeah, I guess it was. For everything, the team, the way you've treated me..." Viola anwered slowly, distracted by Duke's face only being inches away.

"Okay..." Duke smirked. "because that was WAY too little for 'Thank you', okay? Viola arched an eyebrow and his smirk turned into a smile.

"Yeah!" Duke insisted. "I mean, I had to go to the principal...so annoying...and beg him, then threat him, and almost get kicked out of the soccer team!" Duke told Viola.

"So, what can I do to make it up to you?" Viola seen all the trouble ha had gone through and really wanted to thank him.

"Well...you can start by being my-" Duke was cut off by the loud knocking at the door. He silently walked over to it and opened...the soccer team was outside.

"Hey duke..." One of the guys said. "You coming with us to go bolling?"

"Duh! I was the one to set it up, you guys ready so soon?!" Duke asked surprised.

"Nah, we just wanna know if you going, now we going to get ready. See you outside in forty-five minutes, got that?" The other guy asked.

"Yeah, now shoo, go away...I'm going to get ready." Duke kicked them out of the room, and turned to Viola.

"You need to get ready..." Duke told Viola.

"Um, yeah..I need to go shower, can you take me?" Viola asked Duke.

"Yeah, sure. Just get your clothes so you can change into them. Duke reminded her.

"Yeah, I'll be back..." She left Duke sitting on the bed, and went to get her stuff. 'Why am I helping her so much?' Duke asked himself, but then he remembered that kiss, and a smile came to his face.

**ON THEIR WAY TO THE BOLLING ALLEY...**

"Hey is the alley fun, Duke?"Viola asked excitedly.

"Of course...if it was't I would't bring you." Duke said, pulling up at the bolling alley. When they got to the door, the whole team was waiting.

"I'm going to introduce them to you, okay?"Duke asked Viola and she nodded.

"Okay" He said for everyone to haer.

"That's Andrew...over there is Toby...and the rest you'll meet over the night, okay?" Viola made sure she remembered the names.

"Gee, we thought you were going to take a while..." Andrew said.

"Why?" Viola asked confused.

"Because...you're a girl!" Andrew burst out laughing and Toby was going to, but then he saw Duke's serious face and did't even try. Duke was about to tell him something, she could tell.

"You'll forget I'm a girl when we play a one-on-one tomorrow!" Viola said really confident.

"You're so on!" Andrew replyed, having no clue on how good she really was. Duke smirked, thinking how bad his friend Andrew was going to lose.

"C'mon, guys! I'm dying to play." Said Toby and they headed over to the admission stand. After they got inside, and got their shoes on they started playing! Viola was really amazed on how fun the bolling alley looked. And with the boys all goofing around, she thought she could't laugh anymore.

"Hey everybody, look!" Andrew said and threw a popcorn in the air, to catch it with his mouth, but it landed in his eye.

"Andrew, you joke better than you play, man!" Duke teased him.

"Oh yeah?! That we'll see right now." they started heading over to their side of the alley. In the end Duke was first place, Toby second, Viola third, and Andrew last.

"Hey, that popcorn did NOTHING to fill me up, I'm starving! Who wants to go eat something?" Duke asked loudly.

"I do! But the cafeteria is closed now, man!" Toby told Duke.

"Who said anything about cafeterias?! I mean't like a restaurant or something."

"Well, Cesario's might be open...should we check?" Andrew asked from the back.

"Yeah, let's go check at Cesario's." Everybody agreed. A couple of minutes later Viola and Duke were climbing on the motorcycle.

"So, you had fun today?" Duke yelled over the noise that was coming from the motorcycle.

"Yeah, I can't laugh anymore!" Viola said smiling.

"Good, I'm glad you had fun." Duke said, relieved that she was having fun with him.

"You like pizza right?" Duke asked.

"Of course, it's the traditional teenage meal!" Said Viola giggling. Duke laughed after her. When they got to Cesario's the could clearly see it was closed.

"What are we going to do now?" Viola whispered, disappointed.

"I really don't know." Duke said slowly.

"I would even eat cafeteria food." Viola said sadly.

"Wait!" Duke said and his face lit up.

"What?" Viola asked slowly.

"I have a friend..." Duke started.

"A friend?!" Viola asked.

"Yeah, it's his birthday...he's throwing a party!! And I forgot about it!" Duke realized.

"He told me his party was starting at midnight." Duke informed Viola.

"Why midnight?" Viola asked, confused.

"Because he's a night person, I guess." Duke answered.

"We're going, right?" Viola questioned.

"Yup..." And with that, they started heading over to the party's location.

**A/N: Sorry I took sssooooo long:( I REALLY did't mean too, but please tell me what you think! Sorry for all the mispelled words!**

**ALSONEED 4 REVIEWS FOR A UPDATE!happy holidays & New year!**


End file.
